Brotherhood Christmas
by Red Witch
Summary: I couldn't wait any longer! The Brotherhood celebrates Christmas their way! Warning: You may never hear some Christmas carols the same way again!


**I don't own X-Men Evolution Characters, Christmas music or Christmas in general! So how does the Brotherhood celebrate Christmas when the X-Men aren't around?**

**Brotherhood Christmas**

"It's snowing!" Todd hopped up and down excitedly. "It's snowing!"

Tabitha raced to the window. "It's snowing! I love snow! Especially Christmas snow!" She hopped up and down as well.

"Do you two have any idea how much you look like little kids just now?" Lance grumbled, pulling a sweater over him.

"Oh let them be happy," Pietro said. "All that jumping up and down keeps 'em warm!" 

"SNOW!" Fred went to the window and sang happily. "Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" 

"Oh brother," Lance grumbled, flopping down on the couch. 

"Let's go outside and play in the snow!" Tabitha said.

"Yeah!" Todd and Fred looked at each other. They grabbed their coats and ran outside. 

"Look at them," Pietro smiled. "Come on Lance let's go with them! It'll be fun!"

"Leave me alone," Lance sighed. 

Pietro gave him a funny look. "Oh let me guess, Kitty went home today? That's why you're in a funk!" 

"I said leave me alone," Lance groaned. 

Pietro zipped to the other side of the couch and sat down. "Come on Lance, it's only for a few days! Lighten up!" 

"When Kitty comes back then I'll lighten up!" Lance groaned. 

"Did you at least get to kiss her under the mistletoe?" Pietro cracked. 

"Shut up!" Lance turned red. 

"Struck out again huh?" Pietro smirked.

"Die Speedy!" Lance threw a pillow at Pietro, who ducked it easily. 

"You are so lame," Pietro laughed. "Like you could ever catch me!" He sang as Lance chased him around the room:

_Oh I'm so handsome and pretty!_

And Lance is mooning over Kitty!

See how fast I can go!

I'm Pietro! I'm Pietro! I'm Pietro!

All Lance is doing is moping!

Kitty's gone; he's not coping!

His self-esteem is so low!

Thank God I'm Pietro! I'm Pietro! I'm Pietro!

"Come back here and fight like a man you nutcase!" Lance screamed. 

"Nyah! Nyah!" Pietro stuck out his tongue and waved his fingers aside of his head. "You can't get me! You can't get…MEEEEEEEE!"

Lance laughed as Pietro got hit in the back with a snowball. He whirled around. "Tabby you are dead!" 

Tabitha laughed. "I liked your little song Speedy!" The others laughed with her. Pietro grabbed her and they both collapsed shrieking with glee to the floor. 

"Time to die Tabby!" Pietro tickled her. 

"Help! Help!" Tabitha laughed. 

Lance tackled Pietro. Todd tackled Lance and Fred…well they all had to roll away quickly before he nearly flattened them.

"Hey watch it Freddy!" Todd snapped. 

"Sorry," Fred shrugged. "Got carried away!" 

"I think I'm going to enjoy my first Christmas!" Pietro laughed.

"First Christmas?" Fred looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I've never exactly been one for Christmas before," Pietro scratched his head. "I think I'm Jewish on my father's side. Then again religion has never exactly been a big part of my life."

"You mean you don't celebrate the baby Jesus' birthday?" Fred asked him puzzled.

"Don't worry Fred," Pietro laughed. "I'd celebrate Xavier's birthday if it meant I'd get presents! This looks like fun! What do we do first?"

" First we get a tree," Todd told him. 

"We can't afford a tree," Lance said.

"Who said anything about buying a tree?" Todd looked at him funny. "I know where we can just cut one down. Come on!" 

"Tabby you'd better stay here and start decorating the place," Lance rolled his eyes. "We may need one of us to stay home in case we need bail!" 

Sometime later across town…

Lance winced as he listened to Fred, Todd and Pietro sing.

_We three kings of Orient are…_

Tried to smoke a rubber cigar!

It was loaded and exploded!

And we traveled so far! Oh-o! Star of wonder, star of night, star with glorious beauty bright! Westward leading still proceeding…

"Shut up!" Lance shouted. "Toad I can't believe you suggested this place!"

"Hey, there's plenty of trees here," Todd told him.

"Yeah it's not like we're on the X-Geek's front lawn!" Pietro snapped.

"They weren't sturdy enough," Todd nodded. 

"Well can you at least be quiet they might hear us!" Lance pointed to a familiar house.

"Oh they're having some kind of party," Pietro waved. "They won't hear us!" 

Meanwhile inside the house…

"Great party Duncan!" One of the football players patted him on the back.

"Hey thanks Roy!" He grinned, enjoying the spotlight. He loved it when his parents were out of town. 

"Hey what are those guys doing in your backyard?" Someone asked.

"What?" He looked out and saw the Brotherhood in his backyard, cutting down one of the trees. "Why those…Come on guys! Let's teach those losers a lesson!" He and several other football players grabbed their coats and headed outside. 

Fred was using a chainsaw to cut down the tree. In fact the way he was operating it, it sounded like the song "O Christmas Tree". They were all singing along with it.

_O Christmas Tree O Christmas Tree!_

I want a lot of presents!

Oh Christmas Tree O Christmas Tree!

I want a lot of presents!

I want a ton of really cool stuff!

More and more, I can't get enough! 

O Christmas Tree O Christmas Tree…

"What are you jerks doing?" Duncan shouted.

"Timber!" Fred shouted. 

"Duncan watch out!" Roy shouted as the small tree fell on top of Duncan.

"Oh!" Todd flinched. "That's gotta hurt!" 

"Out cold!" Pietro checked him out. "Good thing it's a small tree. And he's got a hard head!" 

"Get them!" Roy shouted.

"Hey guys," Lance smirked. "Let's have some fun at this party!"

Ten minutes later, the Brotherhood proudly walked into Duncan's house. "Hello Ladies!" Pietro raised his arms. "Fear not, this party has officially begun! Pietro has entered the building! Thank you very much!"

"Who invited those guys?" One of the beautiful people at school turned up her nose.

"He-llooo!" Pietro zipped up to her. "I see mistletoe!"

"Where?" She asked. 

"Right here!" Pietro pulled one out and held it over her head. Then he kissed her.

"AGGGGHHH!" She ran away screaming. 

"Who's next?" Pietro ran off with glee in search of his next target. 

"You know Duncan is going to like throw you losers out!" A cheerleader crossed her arms and glared at Lance.

"Hey he invited us!" Lance smiled. "You know all in the holiday spirit! Bury the hatchet and all that stuff!"

"That's not all we buried," Todd smirked at Fred who laughed. 

"Yeah right! Where's Duncan?" She asked. "Hey? Where's the team anyway?"

Outside in the snow were several interesting looking snowmen. "Ray," One of them spoke. "I don't feel so good."

Back inside…

"Oh goody!" Todd hopped up to the buffet table. "Christmas cookies!" He picked one up and bit into it. "Store bought? What a gyp!"

"Who cares?" Fred pushed him aside. "Let me at 'em!" He then proceeded to devour the entire contents of the table.

"I think I'll go mingle," Todd walked over to Lance. "So what's up with you?"

"Toad you're not supposed to mingle with me!" Lance groaned. 

"Why not?" Todd asked. "Not like anybody at this party wants to talk to either of us."

"Hmmm…This party is getting a little dull," Lance looked around. "Let's liven things up!" 

"AGGHHH!" A loud scream came from another room. 

"I think Pietro's doing a pretty good job of that by himself," Todd cracked. 

"Food Fight!" Fred shouted. Lance ducked as Fred started throwing cookies like throwing stars at some other jocks. 

"Toad I'm gonna look around," Lance said ducking the food. "See if there's anything good I can find to swipe for Christmas presents!" 

"Okay," Todd nodded and ducked. "I'll see if I can swipe some cash from the coat room!"

Lance took off and Todd was about to do the same when he thought he heard the phone. He decided to investigate.

"Hello! Duncan's Party Palace," Todd answered the phone. "This is his secretary how may I help you?"

"Duncan? Who is this?" a confused voice spoke.

"His secretary, is your hearing impaired or somethin?" Todd spoke indignantly. "Hey Duncan can't come to the phone right now, he's passed out in the snow. Out cold if you know what I mean. Who's this?"

"His father," The voice got very angry.

"Oh hey how ya doin' Mr. Matthews?" Todd spoke cheerfully. "Boy are you missing a swell party here! Uh oh!" Todd pushed over a vase and watched it crash to the floor. "Looks like somebody just broke a vase. Hope it wasn't too valuable. Course a lot of other stuff got broken too so it really doesn't matter!" 

"What is going on over there?" Mr. Matthews shouted.

"A party, what do you think happens when you're out of town?" Todd smiled maliciously. "Hey you girls put your shirts back on if you're going outside! It's cold out there! Oh look, they just brought in a new keg!"

"WHAT? WHERE IS MY SON?"

"Out cold on the lawn. He really can't hold his liquor very well," Todd said, enjoying himself. "Don't worry. One of the girls is bringing him in and warming him up in the hot tub if you get my drift. So can I take a message?" 

"Oh no," The voice was cold. "I'll give him a message personally. Later tonight!"

"You got it," Todd smiled. "Bye!" He hung up the phone. He looked over and saw a picture of Duncan on the table. "Merry Christmas, Duncan." He mocked knocking it over. "Ho. Ho. Ho." 

"Hey Toad I got some great shots of some of those cheerleaders!" Pietro zipped next to him. "They'll fetch a pretty penny in school. What's going on here?" He asked as he watched Fred trash the room with a huge assortment of food as his weapon of choice.

"Oh Fred started a food fight," Todd said casually. "Hey look, Lance is doing some shopping if you catch my drift! I gotta do some too!" 

"Hey great idea!" Pietro said. "I'll raid the fridge and see what I can get into the car."

"I'm off to the coat room!" Todd said merrily. 

Less than an hour later, Lance's jeep drove downtown loaded with a stolen tree and other surprises. The boys were singing happily: 

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me! Eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings! Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtledoves and a partridge in a pear tree! On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_"Nine Ladies dancing!" _Fred sang.

_"Nine Drummers drumming!" _Todd sang. 

"Toad it's nine ladies dancing!" Fred corrected. 

"No it's nine drummers drumming!" Todd told him.

"Look the song goes eight maids a milking then nine ladies dancing!" Fred said.

"I know how the song goes!" Todd shot back annoyed. "And you're wrong! It's nine drummers drumming. The ladies are the eleventh day of Christmas!"

"No the ladies are on the ninth! The drummers are on the twelfth!" Fred said. 

"No the drummers come on the ninth, before the ladies!" Todd said. "Hey will you guys straighten him out?"

"You're both wrong," Lance said. "It's nine pipers piping! Ten drummers drumming, eleven lords a leaping, and twelve ladies dancing!" 

"No it's not!" Fred said. "Its nine ladies dancing, ten lords a leaping, eleven pipers piping and twelve drummers drumming! That's how the song goes!" 

"No it doesn't!" Todd shouted, "It goes nine drummers drumming, ten pipers piping, eleven ladies dancing, and twelve lords a leaping!" 

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Lance shouted. 

"You're the one who's wrong, wrong, wrong!" Todd told him. "Okay Pietro you be the judge!"

"Yeah you tell them the right way is my version!" Fred said. 

"If anyone's version is right it's mine!" Lance said. 

"Look," Pietro said. "As I've heard it it's nine pipers piping…"

"Right!" Lance nodded.

"Ten ladies dancing," Pietro continued. "Eleven lords a leaping, and twelve fiddlers fiddling."

"Fiddlers?" Todd cried out. "Where the heck did the fiddlers come from?" 

"Yeah there's no fiddlers in the song," Lance said. "It's drummers!"

"Fiddlers," Pietro said.

"Drummers!" Lance shouted.

"Fiddlers!" Pietro shouted back.

"Drummers!" The other occupants of the car shouted. 

"Carolers!" Pietro gasped as he looked ahead. 

"Carolers?" Todd asked. Then they all looked ahead. A group of carolers in costume were crossing the street. They were headed straight for them. "CAROLERS!" 

"LOOK OUT!" Lance shouted barley missing them. Some of them fell into a snow bank and said some very Un-Christmas like things as they drove away. "That was close."

"Well what do you guys want to do now?" Fred asked. "Go home?"

"Hey Lance," Pietro said. "Let's make one more stop!"

"I think I have a pretty good idea where," Lance smiled and turned the car around. Soon they found themselves outside the X-Mansion. "Here we are!"

"I'll be back!" Pietro zoomed out and onto the grounds. He sang happily to himself to the tune of "Here we come a Wassailing":

_Here I go X-Geek bashing along the snow so white!_

Here I go X-Geek bashing, I'm gonna have fun tonight!

Love and joy come to you

And we'll torment some X-Geeks too!

And we'll do this all through the next year!

We'll get 'em really good next year!

Pietro zipped through the house undisturbed, while Xavier and McCoy were happily sipping cocoa in the living room. He grabbed a few choice items for presents and then proceeded to the kitchen to grab some food. He ran out and deposited his spoils in the jeep. Lance waited for him impatiently. "Almost done Pietro?" Lance asked.

"Not quite," Pietro shook his head grabbing some spraypaint. "Just have to leave a calling card!" He took off. A few minutes later he was back. "Alright! Let's go!" 

Laughing they took off. Meanwhile the Professor and Hank came out of the living room. "Well," Hank said. "Here's to a quiet Christmas! Oh dear!"

They looked at the graffiti on the wall. HAVE YOURSELVES A MERRY LITTLE X-MAS X-GEEKS! THE BROTHERHOOD! There were also several crude drawings along the halls. 

"You know I think they're starting to mellow," Xavier sighed. "They didn't use silly string this time." 

"Oh yes they did, it's in the main foyer," Hank sighed. 

"Oh yes so it is," Xavier remarked as he saw silly string covering the entire room. 

Back at the Brotherhood house…

"We're back!" Pietro crowed as Fred brought the tree in. 

"What took you guys so long?" Tabitha was hanging up a paper chain. 

"Ah we had to stop to do a few things," Lance told her. "Do a little Christmas shopping, get some food, leave the X-Losers a calling card. That sort of thing." 

"Sounds like you guys had a good time," She nodded. "Well I got some decorations up!" She pointed them out. "Whatdya think?"

"Not bad," Lance nodded. "We got a tree and some more stuff!" He and the others had fun putting up the tree and decorating it with several ornaments stolen from Duncan's and the X-Men. Soon it was late and Lance and the others went to sleep. Lance was enjoying a wonderful dream about Kitty when a knock woke him up.

"Hey Lance its Christmas morning!" Todd popped his head in the door. 

"What?" Lance looked at the clock. "It's two am!"

"So?" Fred said putting his head in. "It's still morning!" 

"Yeah!" Todd nodded. "Technically any time after midnight is morning!"

"Go back to sleep!" Lance ordered, throwing the blankets over his head.

"But it's Christmas morning!" Fred protested. 

"Yeah don't you wanna see what you got?" Todd asked. 

"If you two don't shut up and go back to bed you will both get a house dropped on top of you!" Lance snapped. "Now go back to bed!"

"Sheesh," Todd grumbled closing the door. "What a grouch!"

"It is Christmas morning you know!" Fred told Todd as they went back to their rooms.

"I know that and you know that but Mister Big Shot here doesn't seem to get that!" Todd fumed. 

A few hours later Todd came bursting into Lance's room and hopped up and down on the bed. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" He sang out. 

"Tooooooooooaaaaaadd," Lance groaned. 

"Come on Lance," Todd grabbed him by the arm and tried to drag him out of bed. "Time to get up, up, up, up, up! Come on! Present time! Presents! Presents! Presents! Presents!"

"Somebody shoot me," Lance groaned. 

Pietro zipped in tapping his foot impatiently. "You mean he's not up **yet?**"

"Nope," Todd shook his head. 

"Come on Lance we wanna open our presents and we're not gonna do it without you!" Pietro whined grabbing Lance's other arm. 

"It's so cold," Lance whined. "Can't I just sleep in a couple more years?"

"Toad get some snow from outside," Pietro said.

"I'm up!" Lance jumped out of bed. He threw on a sweater. "It's freezing in here!" 

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Todd hopped up and down impatiently. Lance followed him in a groggy haze down the steps to where the other members of the Brotherhood were waiting impatiently.

"It's about time Sleeping Beauty," Tabitha told him. 

"Uhhhhhh," Lance moaned and flopped down on a chair. 

"Presents! Presents!" Todd rubbed his hands excitedly. 

"Okay, okay Toad," Pietro smiled. "Calm down. I suggest we open our presents from each other. We open Lance's gifts first, then Tabby's, then Fred's, Toad's, and mine, the best for last!" 

"Fine let's get this over with," Lance waved. "Mine are over there." He pointed to several gifts. The label: To Duncan was crossed out and instead were each Brotherhood member's names. "Keep in mind I have no idea what's inside. I was kinda in a hurry last night."

"YAHAHAHA!" Pietro grabbed his gift and opened it with supersonic speed. "A sweater! A bit big, but it'll be great to sleep in!"

"Oooh I got a sweater too!" Tabitha squealed. "I can sleep in this or wear it over some clothes at school!"

"A football!" Fred crowed. "Cool!"

"Socks?" Todd looked at his gift. "ALL RIGHT! I NEED THESE!" He whooped and started to put them on. 

"Well he's easy to please isn't he?" Pietro smirked at Tabitha.

"Socks, socks, socks, socks!" Todd crowed wiggling his feet with his new socks. "Thanks Lance I love 'em!" 

"Yeah Rocky way to go!" Tabitha smiled. 

"It was nothing," Lance shrugged. "Okay Tabby's presents are next!" 

"I made mine!" Tabitha pointed out as she handed them the gifts. "I even made the wrapping paper! Just used stamps and different colored ink on paper bags! Aren't they pretty?"

"Gorgeous," Todd nodded before he and the others tore it to shreds. "Hey? What is this, yo? Some kind of jewelry?" He held up a variously colored necklace made of beads and rope. 

"Good luck charms," Tabitha put one on Todd. "Made 'em myself."

"Cool," Pietro put his on. 

"Hey we need all the luck we can get," Fred agreed putting his on.

"I have to admit, they're not bad," Lance put his on as well. "Who's up next?" 

"Freddy's!" Todd said bouncing up and down. 

"I'm not real good at this present stuff," Fred admitted handing out his gifts. They were all envelopes. 

"Coupons for McDonalds?" Pietro looked at his.

"Hey I like McDonalds!" Todd piped up. "Thanks Freddy!" 

"Why am I not surprised?" Tabitha laughed and shook her head.

"I have to admit this Christmas is better than I thought it would be," Lance smiled. "Okay Toad, you're up!" 

"Mine's a two part gift!" Todd distributed the packages. "Open the big ones first! I swiped these from the party."

"Hey nice sweater," Lance looked at his gift approvingly. "Looks like it'll fit too!" 

"It should you and Duncan are roughly the same size," Pietro remarked. "Let's see what I got! Hey! A shirt and a tie! Thanks Toad!"

"CANDY!" Fred squealed with glee. 

"Yeah I found this candy stash in the cupboard," Todd nodded. "Figured you'd like that!"

"Oooh! A charm bracelet!" Tabitha squealed. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, just don't wear it around school y'know," Todd said. "Especially around any cheerleaders!" 

"Gotcha!" Tabitha nodded. "So what's the second part of the gift?"

"Open it up, you all got the same thing!" Todd said happily. "I made it myself."

"Hey it's a picture!" Lance said. "It's a photo of all of us!" There was a border surrounding it. On it was written in crayon: MY FAMILY. 

"Toddy that's the nicest thing I ever got!" Tabitha squealed and gave him a hug. 

"Aw man," Fred sniffed. 

"Hey Pietro let's get to your gifts before all this sappiness gets to us," Lance rubbed his eyes.

"Hey were you crying?" Tabitha asked.

"No!" Lance said defensively. "I was just rubbing the sleep from my eyes! Come on let's open Pietro's stuff huh?"

"Now you'll all see why my gifts are the best!" Pietro crowed as he handed them out. 

"This I gotta see," Lance remarked as he opened his. "What the?" He took out a bra. "What is this? I think you got Tabby's and mine mixed up!"

"Nope," Pietro shook his head and smiled. "That's Kitty's bra."

Lance turned beet red. "There's a picture of her in a swimsuit too!" Pietro pointed out. 

Lance's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. "I take it that's a thank you," Pietro smirked.

"Hey Lance stop drooling will ya?" Fred waved his hand in front of Lance's face.

"Oh what did you get me?" Todd tore into his present. "All right! A new CD Walkman! Hey it looks just like the one Daniels has!"

"It is the one Daniels had," Pietro said. "I was gonna swipe the blue furred freak's but I couldn't find his. So I made do with this as well."

"A dart board?" Todd held it up. "With Fuzzy's face on it! Cool! Aw man, this is great! These are the best gifts I ever got!" 

"My turn!" Tabitha opened hers. "What the heck is this?" She held up a large booklet like object with a picture of Pietro smiling on the front. "The Ultimate Quicksilver Calendar?"

"I made it myself!" Pietro crowed. 

"Wow, what a way to ring in the New Year," Tabitha's eyes widened. 

"I'm not even gonna ask where you found the time or the equipment to do that," Todd shook his head. "Aw man! Geeze Pietro you think you could wear less clothes?"

"He does," Tabitha flipped the pages. "In August."

"Oh man!" Todd winced in agony. "I wish I hadn't seen that! Now I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!"

"I'm almost scared to open mine," Fred grumbled. 

"Oh go on, you'll love it!" Pietro pushed the gift at him.

"Okay," Fred opened his. "Whoa! A new set of pajamas! And a new shirt! In my size! And they're so soft and comfy!" He played with the material. "Where did you get these?"

"I made 'em out of Jean's bedsheets." Pietro told him. 

"Oh man," Fred's eyes went large. "I am going to sleep well tonight!" 

"Now who's drooling?" Lance teased.

"Shut up!" Fred made a face. 

"Well this was a nice Christmas," Tabitha said. 

"Hey let's spend the whole day goofing off and relaxing!" Todd suggested.

"And how is this different from any other day?" Pietro smirked.

"I thought the heat was off," Lance remarked. "Is it me or did it get warmer in here?"

"I feel so toasty," Todd admired his new socks. 

"Yeah it is a lot warmer in here," Tabitha looked around. "Nothing's on fire. What gives?"

"The heat's still off," Pietro looked at the thermometer. "I don't get it. Why do I feel so warm inside?" 

"Maybe it's the magic of Christmas?" Fred suggested. 

They all looked at each other. "NAAAAHHHH!" They all said at the same time.

"Last one outside is an X-Geek!" Lance whooped, grabbing his coat. 

"Look who's talking," Pietro laughed as he got his coat. They spent the entire day playing in the snow, never getting cold. They just felt too warm inside. 

****

Happy Holidays Everyone! -Red Witch


End file.
